Was it just a dream?
by peaches8888
Summary: It has been a year since Azog the defiler was defeated and Lexi is living happily with Kili. But what happens when Evil decides to interfere with their lives? Lexi has been sent back to Earth and she is trying everything in her power to return to Middle Earth and Kili. Will Lexi succeed or will her friends convince her it was just a dream? Sequel to A dream come true
1. The Beginning

**AN:**This is the sequel to my first story _A dream come true. _Hope you enjoy :)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my OC's and my creative idea's.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**The Beginning:**

Lexi laid in her bed on top of her newly wed husband. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and was holding her close to him. He rested his hands on her stomach. He felt the baby resting in Lexi's stomach. Lexi smiled as she was sleeping. He shifted slightly causing her to wake. She opened her brown eyes and took a deep breath.

"What is wrong?" Lexi asked Kili.

"I have to return to my duties tomorrow and I don't want to leave you my princess," Kili answered. Lexi sat up and faced him and her chestnut hair fell around her face and shoulders.

"We have today at least. Let us not waste it and visit Dale," Lexi said looking in his brown eyes.

"We were there just a few days ago," Kili said.

"Do you want to visit Bofur and Bifur?" Lexi asked raising an eyebrow.

"You want to go to the play that is on today. Why?" Kili asked looking at her knowing she wanted to go.

"Because I have to replace the teacher for she has fallen very ill and requested me to help the children get ready," Lexi said.

"If you had told me I would have not have questioned you Lexi," Kili said.

"I know but I wanted to surprise the children and don't tell a soul about my plans or else," Lexi said trying to be serious. Kili nodded and smiled at her. Lexi stood up and changed into a golden gown. She pulled out a shirt for Kili and turned to him.

"You are not going out topless no matter what you think," she said giving him the shirt.

"How long do you think before you are pulling it off me again?" Kili asked with a grin. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"How did I ever get stuck with you?" Lexi asked.

"Because I am irresistible, handsome and your true love no matter what you think," Kili said standing and pulling her closer to his chest.

"That I can agree with," she said kissing him. The kiss was one they were showing that they were truly passionate about each other. Kili smiled against her lips and put his arms around her waist. Lexi put her arms around his neck. Lexi soon broke away breathing heavily.

"I really need to get ready my prince," she said.

"Fine but when we get back, you are mine," Kili said. Lexi smiled giving him a quick kiss before slipping her golden shoes that matched her dress on. Lexi turned and saw Kili putting his shirt on before doing his black boots up.

"Ready?" Lexi asked. Kili smiled as he nodded then he took Lexi's hand and opened the door.

Lexi walked into the dining room and saw all eyes were suddenly on them.

"You decided to come out this morning," Fili said to Kili.

"Yes my King we did for we are going out today," Lexi said glaring at him as held a grin.

"Where is my brother taking his bride to today?" Fili asked.

"Dale again," Kili said sighing. Lexi hit his arm softly.

"How many times is she going to visit the city?" Fili asked.

"She can as much as she chooses," Dis said. Lexi smiled at Dis and sat down. Kili took his seat right beside her and started to eat his breakfast. Lexi ate hers and finished not to long after she started. Kili had finished moments before so they excused themselves to which they could grab their cloaks and organize their transportation. Lexi grabbed her creamy coloured cloak and Kili grabbed his blue one. Lexi tied hers on and did Kili's for him smiling.

"You are going to teach me how to do soon," He whispered. Lexi smiled.

"I know I have to," She whispered back as he opened the door for her and they headed down to the stables. Lexi saw her favourite horse and patted her. The horse was a silver mare with creamy coloured mane and tail.

"Hello Jazzie," She whispered as she saddled her. The mare whined her good morning. She looked across the hall and saw Kili watching her saddle Jazzie. Lexi smiled to herself.

"You know I can't get over how I won his heart girl," she whispered as she put her foot in the stirrup and swung her leg over to put in the other stirrup. Lexi opened the stall gate and cooed Jazzie out of the stall and trotted to the exit. She smiled as she heard Kili trot up beside her.

"Ready my love?" he asked.

"I am always ready," Lexi said as the doors opened and Lexi put Jazzie into a canter and they rode off towards Dale.

Lexi and Jazzie followed the dirt rode that led to Dale and Lexi heard Kili riding not to far behind her. Lexi slowed down a bit so he could catch up. Lexi patted Jazzie's neck as Kili caught up.

"Are you alright? Or did I go to fast again?" Lexi asked. He smiled and looked to her.

"You were never to fast," He said.

"Oh really? Then lets see who get to Dale first," Lexi said.

"Let's," Kili said. When he said that, Lexi sped off and Kili was left dazed for a second. He smiled and kicked his horse softly as he was sensitive and he sped up.

"Not so fast," Kili said.

"Bye," Lexi said ushering her horse faster. Kili laughed and did the same. Lexi let her hair run loose as she rode her silver mare. Lexi saw all the scenery go past as Jazzie knew to follow the path.

Lexi slowed down as she saw Dale in sight. She turned and saw Kili not far behind her. Lexi smiled and stopped outside of the entrance and pulled her hood up and dismounted. Lexi stood there waiting for Kili to dismount. Kili dismounted and stood beside Lexi.

"I can't get over how beautiful it has become since Smaug destroyed it," Lexi said. Dale's buildings were restored and decorated with different coloured flowers. The roads were spotted with stalls and merchants and the windows had lovely flowerbeds growing from them. Lexi and Kili walked in and headed towards the theatre room where the play was being held. Lexi quickly rushed inside the building while Kili stood at the back. Lexi was talking to the children and helping them prepare for the play. Kili smiled watching his bride at work and Lexi went backstage and Kili waited for her to come back out but she didn't.

Lexi was directing the children to their places and helping them with each part. Lexi had her hod down and she was watching the play when it started. She walked back out and stood next to Kili who smiled when he saw her. He took her hand and they watched the children do their version of the adventure to get Erebor back. Of course it wasn't entirely true but everyone was fine with that. Lexi liked the actress that was playing her role. Lexi liked her for she was reminded of herself when she was younger. Kili took her hand and smiled.

Too soon the play ended and the crowd applauded. Lexi smiled as they walked out of the theatre and towards Bifur and Bofur's stall. They saw the couple coming and smiled.

"Hello Bifur and Bofur," Lexi said.

"Morning my princess," Bofur said giving a bow.

"No need please," Lexi said smiling. They smiled as well at her.

"She doesn't like to be called princess," Kili said.

"No I don't," Lexi also said.

"Well fair enough. If I was a prince, I would be preferred to be called Bofur not Prince Bofur. Bifur agrees with me," Bofur said as his brother nods as well. Lexi smiled at them.

"When will you stop visiting this town exactly?" Bofur asked,

"When I don't want to," Lexi answered Bofur giving him a stern look.

"I sometimes forget that she isn't a dwarf," Bofur said.

"Yes well she has the same height and acts like a dwarf," Kili said.

"But I am still human," Lexi finished.

"Yes you are my dear," Bofur said smiling. Lexi smiled herself.

"Your brother is eating somewhere I imagine," Lexi said.

"Yes he is. He is always eating," Bofur said sharing a look with his cousin. Lexi smiled more.

"Well we must be off if she wants to do the picnic we planned to do last week," Kili said. Lexi looked confused and remembered.

"Oh right we must be going. It was really nice to see you again," Lexi said giving them a hug.

"It was lovely to see you as well," Bofur said. Lexi smiled even more and walked off with Kili towards a meadow where they were going to have a picnic. Lexi stopped and waited for Kili to collect their lunch and they continued to walk to the meadow. Lexi let go of Kili's hand and ran through some trees to be standing in the grassy meadow. The meadow had some wild flowers growing in patches which dotted the meadow. The wild flowers were a very light violet. Lexi picked a flower before sitting in the grass waiting for Kili to join her. Kili put the basket in front of them. Kili then sat beside Lexi and pulled out some food. Lexi's food was a salad made up of lettuce, cauliflower and tomatoes.

"I want you to try some of my _green _food," Lexi said taking a piece of lettuce and eating it. Lexi knew dwarves would never eat her food but she was determined to make Kili try it.

"But," Kili started to say but Lexi held up a hand to stop him.

"No buts. You are going to try it even if I have to force feed it to you," Lexi said. Kili grumbled and took a bit of her food and ate it.

"It tastes fine now doesn't it?" Lexi asked after he finished eating it.

"Better then I remember," Kili said which made Lexi smiled.

"Of course it does. It isn't Elvish food," Lexi said. That made Kili smile.

"No it is not," he said pulling her closer to him. Lexi giggled taking another bit of lettuce and ate it. Kili went to kiss Lexi but she put some of her food in his mouth and laughed. He ate it and smiled at her.

"Not fair," he said.

"Must eat some food for a kiss," she said going to give him a quick kiss but he wrapped his arms around her making her stay and made the kiss much longer than Lexi was going to make it. Lexi smiled against his lips and rested her hands on his chest. He pulled back and faced her.

"That is a kiss my sweet. What you were planning on doing wasn't a kiss," he said.

"Well you should eat more for a bigger kiss," Lexi said eating another piece of her _green _food. He took another piece and ate it smiling at Lexi.

That is basically how their lunch went and after they finished, Lexi rested in his arms as he was leaning against a tree trunk.

"This is absolutely perfect," Lexi said as she was closing her eyes.

"I couldn't live a life with out you Lexi. You are the reason I live," Kili said and Lexi smiled.

"Neither could I my love," Lexi said. Kili smiled as he was playing with her hair. Kili was braiding it and then taking it out and doing another braid. He noticed that Lexi still had the courtship braid still in her hair from when he asked her to court him..

"You still have the braid in your hair," Kili said.

"Of course. It is a reminder of our love and I will never, ever take it out," Lexi said opening her eyes and looking up at him. Kili was looking at her and she lifted a hand to his check.

"You will make a great father. I am sure of it," Lexi said. Kili rested his hand on hers.

"And you will make a great mother," Kili said giving her a quick kiss. Kili then rested other hand with hers on Lexi's stomach. Lexi smiled more.

"I am ready to return home now," Lexi said. Lexi then sat up so Kili could stand and when he did, he helped Lexi up. He took her hand.

They walked to where they had their horses waiting for them in the stables at the entrance of Dale.

"Let us go home my prince," Lexi said as she mounted her horse. Kili mounted his and they set off to return to Erebor. Lexi smiled for she believed everything was going to be okay and she was going to live a happy life with Kili. That was all she wanted.


	2. Separation

**Chapter 2**

**Separation:**

* * *

Lexi and Kili soon arrived back at the stables in Erebor. Lexi dismounted Jazzie and unsaddled her. Lexi then brushed her silver coat and smiled to her self.

"I am happy Kili survived the battle from last year," Lexi whispered. Jazzie gave Lexi a look that was to saw _I know! You have told me every single day! _Lexi laughed softly and gave Jazzie a hug. "Well you were very helpful," she said before walking out and shutting the gate behind her. Lexi turned to be face to face with Kili.

"Still going to never leave me alone?" Lexi asked remembering how he said that almost two years ago.

"Of course I am," he said with a grin, "I must keep to my word." Lexi smiled taking his hand.

"Your brother will be wondering where we are now," Lexi said. Kili nodded and they walked back to their room to dispose of their cloaks. Lexi hung hers up and saw Kili do the same.

Lexi smiled when he stood behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Some one is being impatient," She whispered at him. Kili smiled.

"Well when it is you I really can't help myself you know," he said kissing her check.

"Kili," Lexi whispered as she was shivering from his touch.

"Hmm," he said.

"You have to wait till after dinner," Lexi said.

"Are you sure you can wait?" Kili asked.

"Maybe," Lexi purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lexi turned around in his arms and smiled as she faced him. She kissed him with passion which he returned with even more. Lexi immediately put her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his head.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked. Lexi jumped and pulled back looking embarrassed. She saw Kili smiling.

"Um... no King Fili," Lexi said looking down. She secretly had a grin but neither of the boys noticed it.

"Well you have certainly a different way of showing it Princess Lexi," Fili said, "Especially with my brother."

"Well what do you expect us to do seeing that we are married?" Kili asked him laughing slightly. Lexi was still looking down.

"That is up to you. I was going to tell you we have visitors but well you were not doing anything," Fili said.

"We do?" Lexi asked looking up to Kili. He smiled nodding.

"Who?" Lexi questioned him with excitement.

"I will let you two sort this out," Fili said walking out of the room shutting the door.

"You will see my princess," Kili answered, "But we need to change."

"I need a bath," Lexi said.

"I can help with that," Kili said.

"I don't care if we are married, you will not see me bath," Lexi said entering their bathroom and shut it behind her. She sighed looking around the room. The toilet was in the top left-hand corner of the room. The bath took up the right-hand wall. Lexi locked the door and walked towards the bath. She shed her golden clothing and filled up the bath. Lexi laid in the bath and let her hair float freely in the water. The water went up to her neck and Lexi smiled as the water was relaxing. Lexi started to wash her legs and moved up her body. Lexi hummed to herself as she finished and washed her hair. Lexi dunked her head under water and shook her head. She raised her head above the water and smiled. She grabbed the towel before standing up and wrapped it around her. Lexi realized she didn't bring any clothes in with her and frowned. She opened the door and poked her head out of the door.

"Yes my dear?" Kili asked as he laid on the bed reading.

"I need some clothes," Lexi answered. He turned his head to her and smiled.

"Well come on and grab them then," he said. Lexi blushed and tightened the towel around her. She then walked over to the wardrobe. Lexi opened the doors and looked over her clothes.

"Are you looking for your blue dress?" Kili asked as she stood there for a while. Lexi turned and saw him hold the dress in his hands.

"Why yes I am. May I have it?" Lexi asked as he was smiling.

"Come over and get if you want it so bad," Kili answered. Lexi smiled as she walked over and leaned on the bed. She stretched her hand out and went to take the dress but Kili took it away from her grasp. Lexi rolled her eyes and sat down and went to grab it again.

"No," Kili said moving it further out of her reach.

"Kili please," Lexi said giving him the puppy eyes look. Kili reached over to her and smiled.

"No," he whispered in her ear before kissing her. Lexi smiled against his lips and moved closer to him. She then took the dress and pulled back.

"Yes!" she cried smiling.

"Not fair my dear," Kili whispered.

"Don't mess with the dress," Lexi said before walking behind the changing screen. She changed into the blue dress. Lexi walked back out and looked at the disappointed Kili.

"You will not see me change my clothes every single time," She said sitting next to him. He took her face in his hand.

"I know that. I am going to have a bath now," he said giving her a quick kiss before going into the room. Lexi heard the door close and smiled to her self. Lexi took the hand mirror and looked at her hair. She then quickly did the braids the side and joined them into a plait down her back. She left the courting braid alone like she always does. She then turned her head to the door as it opened and she saw Kili standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist cover everything below.

"Met your approval?" he asked as Lexi smiled to him.

"It always does my prince," Lexi said staying sitting down. He went to the wardrobe and got his shirt and pants. Lexi looked away and smiled as he decided to change right in front of her. When Lexi was sure he was done, she looked back at Kili. Lexi smiled as he came up to her.

"No more interruptions after dinner no matter what alright?" Kili asked. Lexi nodded. She moved closer to him and whispered in his ears,

"You look smashing tonight," Lexi said. Kili smiled.

"And you are beautiful my love," he whispered to her. Lexi smiled even more as he took her hand and led her down the stairs towards the throne room where their guest should be waiting.

Lexi entered and saw that the guest weren't there yet. She quickly took her seat and Kili took his next to hers. Lexi smiled and rested her hand on the arm rest. She heard the footsteps coming and the door opening. Lexi smiled even more as she saw the company with Tauriel excluding Fili for he was beside them in the king's throne, walk in front of them. Lexi stood and walked over to them giving everyone a warm and welcoming hug. Kili stood up and waited for her to return to her seat next to him, but he gave everyone smiles. Tauriel held Lexi by the arms as she wanted to say something.

"How is your life now? Are you fairing well?" She asked.

"Yes it is my Elven friend," Lexi answered smiling. Tauriel smiled back and watched her friend return next to Kili. He relaxed a bit as she was closer to him. Kili was thankful for Tauriel for healing Lexi but he was still protective of his bride.

"This is a nice surprise," Lexi said looking to Fili.

"I didn't organize it. Kili did," Fili said. Lexi turned to Kili and smiled.

"Thank you," she said. Kili smiled back.

"I knew you wanted to see everyone again and catch up so I organized a catch up for you Princess Lexi," Kili said. Lexi suddenly remembered she was suppose to call Fili King Fili and Kili Prince Kili. She then turned to everyone and smiled more.

"I love the surprise for that I thank you," Lexi said and stood up.

"Let us eat. I am sure everyone is quite hungry," Lexi said. She heard some agreements and saw Kili grinning more beside her. She tried her best not to look at him but couldn't help but blush slightly. It seems that Tauriel saw the crimson colour on her friend's cheeks and looked to Kili. They were planning something after food.

Lexi led them to the dinning room and saw feast was prepared. Lexi smiled and realized that they wanted her out of the palace so that they could prepare for their guests. She shook her head slightly laughing to herself. She felt Kili slip his arms around her.

"You were very sneaky," she said. Kili smiled and nodded. Lexi was feeling a desire to kiss him but decided to ignore it. It would be improper in front of everyone now that they were the Prince and Princess of Erebor. She sat in her seat and Kili sat beside her in his seat. Tauriel sat beside Lexi and the dwarves sat where ever they chose. Bilbo sat next to Fili and were in deep conversation. Tauriel leaned over to Lexi.

"You and Kili have something planned after dinner," Tauriel asked. Lexi blushed again and nodded.

"He can sometimes be frustrating but he does it for love and I am fie with that," Lexi said looking to Kili who was joining in with Fili and Bilbo. Lexi smiled to herself before turning to Tauriel again.

"I am glad he survived," she whispered to Tauriel. Tauriel nodded and smiled.

"I am sure he is as well," Tauriel said.

"Everything is perfect now. We are happily married and are expecting a child," Lexi said. Tauriel look shocked.

"Really?" She said looking at her stomach.

"I am only in the first few months," Lexi said. She rested a hand on her stomach and smiled. Tauriel smiled as well.

Dinner flew by quickly and soon the dwarves were agreeing on something. Kili went up to Lexi and smiled.

"Lexi, the dwarves want to know if you could sing us a song. Could you please?" Kili asked. Lexi looked up at him.

"After a year, they still want me to sing. Well alright," Lexi answered as she thought of a song. Lexi found a song and smiled.

* * *

_You know I used to hear a voice that said_  
_Troubles coming better stay in bed_  
_Then I even tried to run away_  
_Cause I didn't even know my own strength_  
_I was shocked, no I couldn't believe_  
_My world rocked, it was news to me_  
_When I looked in the mirror today_  
_I looked back and I heard me say_  
_I gotta own it, breathe it, live it like I mean it!_

_I_ _got the hero in me; it's all I wanna be!_  
_Someone to rely on and looks good on TV_  
_to save the day, is part of the routine_  
_Out of my way, this is the job for me!_

_I gotta own it, breathe it, live it like I mean it_  
_in control and so good to go yeah_  
_Figure it out and it's time you know!_

_I got the hero in me; it's all I wanna be! (All I wanna be)_  
_Someone to rely on and looks good on TV (yeas)_  
_To save the day, is part of the routine_  
_Out of my way, this is the job for me!_  
_I got the hero in me; it's all I wanna be!_  
_Someone to rely on and looks good on TV_  
_to save the day, is part of the routine_  
_Out of my way, this is the job for me!_

_There's a hero in me yeah_  
_There's a hero in me-e_  
_Oh, oh, oh, whoah, whoah_

* * *

Lexi smiled as she finished. The dwarves, Bilbo and Tauriel applauded.

"That was lovely," Fili said.

"It isn't my song like normal," Lexi said.

"Well you should do one you wrote," Tauriel said. The dwarves agreed.

"One of these days I will," Lexi said. They complained but Lexi shrugged while smiling. Kili took her hand and smiled.

"You don't have one do you?" he whispered.

"Nope," Lexi whispered back. Kili smiled.

"I am feeling tired now so I am going to bed," Lexi said. She looked to Tauriel and saw she was smiling

"So am I," Kili said. Lexi blushed knowing what was to come.

"Good night everyone," Lexi said going upstairs to their room with Kili not far behind her.

Lexi turned around and Kili smiled. They entered their room and Kili pushed her against the wall kissing her. Lexi was kissing him back smiling. Kili lifted her to his waist and she wrapped her legs around him. He had his hands on her back holding Lexi close to him. Lexi pulled back to face him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Kili said. Lexi kissed him again and he laid her on the bed. Lexi smiled against his lips as he did the pleasuring.

* * *

Lexi awoke on Kili's bare chest and smiled to herself. She reached over and grabbed a robe and stood up. Kili was fast asleep and Lexi smiled as she wrapped the woolen robe around her bare body. She quickly gave Kili a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. Lexi was wondering around, heading towards the kitchen.

"You certainly have made your self at home my dear," a voice said. Lexi turned around and saw a man. It was the same man who had tapped her forehead and transported her to Middle Earth.

"You," Lexi said her voice shaking. The man had a grin behind the hood of his cloak.

"I believe it is time for you to return to Earth," he said moving closer to her. Lexi was starting to panic. She ran away towards the room but the man appeared in front of her.

"KILI!" Lexi cried as she backed up against a wall with the man approaching her. Lexi heard some footsteps and saw Kili come around a corner with some clothes on before everything went black. Kili widened his eyes in horror as he saw Lexi disappear before his eyes because of the man. Then the man simply vanished. Lexi was gone. Kili didn't know where she was. He fell to his knees again.

"No Lexi, No!" he said as he started to cry. She was gone.

* * *

Lexi opened her eyes and saw she was outside of a building. Lexi felt cold and realized she only had the robe on. She wasn't in Middle Earth. She was outside of her apartment. Lexi didn't believe it. That is when she felt sick. Where was Kili? Why was she back in Earth?


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3:**

**Reunion**

Lexi shook her head trying to think.

"No no no!" This can't be happening," She said looking around. She was defiantly outside of her apartment. Lexi was shivering from the cold night breeze against her bare skin from under the robe. Lexi went inside and up to her apartment door. Lexi strangely had the key in her pocket and she unlocked the door. Lexi quickly walked inside and looked around. Everything was still there in the exact place where she left it. Lexi couldn't believe it. She was actually back in Earth. Lexi sat on the chair and put her head in her hands. Lexi started to cry. She wanted to back in Middle Earth with Kili. She needed to be back with him. Lexi would be nothing with out him. Lexi looked up and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Stop crying and get yourself together," Lexi muttered to herself. She stood up and saw her phone was blinking. Lexi picked up her cell phone and gasped out loud.

_**20 missed calls**_

_**80 messages**_

_**5 voice mails**_

The phone displayed on the screen. Lexi was worried now. Lexi unlocked her phone and opened the missed calls. Lexi sighed dialling her best friend's number. Lexi was hoping she would pick up.

"Lexi? Lexi is that you?" A perky voice answered. Lexi did a sigh of relief when she answered.

"Yes it is Jalina," Lexi answered her perky friend over the phone. She heard a sigh of relief over the phone and Lexi smiled.

"Where have you been!? It has been two freaking years!" Jalina said. Lexi felt stiff. _Two Years!_ Lexi thought.

"Jalina you wont believe me if I told you," Lexi said.

"Try me Lexi," Jalina said.

"I was in Middle Earth," Lexi said. She was going to say more but Lexi was interrupted by Jalina's laughter.

"That's a good one! Seriously where were you?" Jalina asked.

"Middle Earth! I was on an adventure with Thorin and the company to reclaim Erebor for the past three years and I am happily living in Erebor with Kili," Lexi said.

"I gave you a chance to explain yourself. I know you were in New Zealand filming The Hobbit," Jalina said.

"No I wasn't! I was actually in Middle Earth!" Lexi said.

"Lexi stop lying. We saw you in the movies," Jalina said, her voice serious.

"What?" Lexi said thinking. _That is not true! I was actually in Middle Earth."_

"I am coming over Lexi," Jalina said hanging up. Lexi stood there not sure what to do. She quickly changed into a comfy purple shirt with some jeans and sat back down. _What is going on?_ Lexi thought.

* * *

Kili finally got off his knees as Fili and Dis came running towards him.

"What is wrong?" Fili asked placing a hand on his brother.

"Where is Lexi?" Dis asked.

"The man… Lexi disappeared… Can't find her… Need to find her," Kili mumbled as he was sad. His bride was gone. Where was she?

"What happened Kili?" Fili asked. Kili looked up at him.

"Well we were sleeping and she was laying her head on my chest then I felt her stir. She kissed my check and walked off. I opened my eyes and saw she had taken the woollen robe so I got dressed because I was going to go after her. I then heard Lexi cry out for me so I ran towards her voice. As I came around a corner, I saw a man touch her and she vanished. I was stunned and then the man disappeared as well. Then it dawned on me. She was gone and out of my reach," Kili said. Kili needed Lexi to be okay. She just had to be.

"It will be okay Kili. We will find her even if I have to force Gandalf to send us to Earth," Fili said. Kili tried to smile but he couldn't.

"Thank you brother," Kili said. _Please be okay Lexi,_ Kili thought. He stood up and followed Fili to the command centre to organize a search party.

* * *

Lexi watched the door for any signs of Jalina. Lexi was lowering her head as the door bell rang. Lexi walked to the door and opened it. There stood her best friend. She had her red bangs out and her red hair under a white beanie. Jalina had a white coat over her top and jeans with boots on. Jalina threw herself into Lexi's arms and hugged her best friend. Lexi hugged Jalina back.

"I am glad you are back. Now seriously tell me why you were filming The Hobbit?" Jalina asked.

"I wasn't filming The Hobbit. I was really in Middle Earth," Lexi answered.

"Something happened to you. It was probably just a dream," Jalina said.

"It wasn't a dream! I need to return to Kili and my friends in Middle Earth," Lexi said.

"It was just a dream Lexi," Jalina said.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was! Lexi you need to wake up!" Jalina said shaking her friend.

"I am awake and I need to get back!" Lexi said.

"Where?"

"Middle Earth!" Jalina sighed.

"It was just a dream Lexi. I don't know what has happened to you, but you need to return to your old self. The Hobbit isn't real. It was just a dream," Jalina said. Lexi shook her head.

"It wasn't…"

"Yes it was. You need to wake up and come aback to us. I will talk to you tomorrow," Jalina interrupted. Jalina then walked outside and she closed the door behind her. Lexi sat back down.

"Was it just a dream? It couldn't have been a dream. It couldn't have been," Lexi mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Kili waited for the company and friends to fill in before he started to speak.

"Lexi has vanished," Kili said. He heard some gasps and concerned mumbles.

"We don't know where but we need yor help," Fili said. Tauriel came forth.

"You have mine," She said. Kili gave her a thankful smile. Then the others cam forward saying that they had ther help.

"Bilbo?" Kili asked.

"You have mine," he said. Kili relaxed slightly knowing that it wouldn't be just Fili and him looking for her. Where ever she was, they will find her. No matter how long it took them. He need to find her and know she was okay. He just had to.

* * *

_Lexi smiled laughing and running away from some one Lexi had some leather pants on with a gold shirt on. The male had the same pants but a blue shirt on.. He finally caught her arm and pulled her close to him._

"_Not so fast," he mumbled giving her a passionate kiss._

"_You have to be patient Prince Kili," she said against his lips before returning the kiss. Lexi felt Kili smile against her lips and he pulled her closer to him. Lexi rested her hands on his chest as she smiled as well. When Kili pulled back, Lexi rested her fore head on his._

"_I love you," she whispered._

"_I love you too," he whispered before kissing her again. Lexi kissed him back once more and they fell over on top of each other laughing._

* * *

Lexi woke up from her dream.

"Was it just a dream?" Lexi asked herself. _It could not have been a dream. It wasn't._


	4. Interrogation

Chapter 4

Interrogation

Lexi rested her head in her hands on the cold, midsummer morning. Lexi couldn't stop thinking of Kili. Her mind was going crazy.

"It wasn't a dream," she kept muttering to herself like a crazy person. The truth was she wasn't sure what the true anymore.

_Stop being silly. It was true!_

Lexi sighed as she lifted her head up.

"Pull yourself together," She whispered as she stood up, shivering slightly from the cold floor against her bare feet. Lexi quickly looked around for her sunset orange slippers. Her eyes rested upon them as their position was not too far away. Lexi took a step then felt some pain in her stomach.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked herself. Lexi steadied herself before she could fall. Lexi then quickly reached her slippers and put her cold, small feet in them. She sighed as her feet started to warm in the woollen slippers. Lexi lifted her shirt and placed a hand on her stomach.

_What is going on in there?_

Lexi removed her hand and sighed. Lexi walked over to her dim bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Lexi flicked a switch beside her and the LED lights turned on. Lexi blinked a few times, her eyes changing to the sudden amount of light. Lexi then looked at her face.

"Ugh. Time for a shower," she said as her face was covered in dirt. Lexi turned the handle and some hot water poured out. Lexi then started to undress when she heard a noise. Lexi quickly put her clothes back on and walked out. Lexi examined the hall. The hallway was empty. Lexi slowly walked over to the kitchen. Lexi looked around and saw her tap running. She didn't dare touch it. Lexi moved her hand over to her titanium knife set and pulled out a knife. Lexi turned around and walked towards the door. She then jumped and turned around as she heard a loud clanging sound behind her. Lexi turned and held the knife to a person's neck.

"Oh its you," she mutters.

* * *

Kili was pacing in his room. He had ditched his shoes next to the bed.

"Where would she have gone?" he wondered stopping next to the door. Kili sighed putting his boots back on. He walked out towards the stables. He stopped in front of a stall knowing whose it was. He knew it would remind him of Lexi.

"Where are you Lexi?" He muttered as he looked in towards the silver mare, Jazzie. She gave him a look as if she was saying; _you have to find her so I can go on a ride._ Kili smiled and patted her neck. Jazzie reminded him of Lexi in every way. He needed to find her and soon.

* * *

Lexi glared at her intruder.

"What in Durin's name are you doing?" She asked.

"Coming to see if you were all right," The person said his voice deep and mysterious.

"And you care why?" Lexi asked.

"Because I miss you," He answered.

"Sure sure. You cheated on me with three other girls. THREE! And now you expect me to come crawling back? Hmm? Well no way am I!" Lexi said still holding the knife to his neck. He put his hands up in defeat.

"I don't want to hurt you," He said.

"Well I am not sure how I fell about hurting you," Lexi said keeping a straight face. He was suddenly alarmed.

"Lexi –"He started to say when Lexi tightens her grip on her knife.

"Don't Caleb," She said, "I don't want to come back and I never will. I found some one else."

"Who?" Caleb questioned.

"Kili," Lexi answered.

"That guy from the hobbit? Ha! He isn't real. Jalina was right," Caleb said with a laugh.

"You take that back," Lexi said, "Or I will-"

"You will do what exactly?" Caleb questioned, "Will you kick me? Hurt me? Kiss me?" He asked leaning in. Lexi head butted him then kneed him where it hurts.

"I will do that," She said picking him up by the ear and opening the door.

"Your not going to seriously kick me out are you?" Caleb asked.

"Good bye and good riddance," Lexi said pushing him outside then shutting the door. She locked it and put a chair against it. "He is still annoying," She muttered heading back to the kitchen and turned the tap off. Lexi then went to the bathroom and shed her clothing. Lexi turned the water on and waited for it to reach the perfect temperature. Lexi cringed as the water first hit her skin. It had been ages since she had a shower and she didn't want to have a bath until recently.

"Should have had a damn bath," she muttered as she started to wash her hair. Lexi then put some soap on a sponge and started to do her body. Lexi sighed as she stepped out. Lexi wrapped the towel around her body and stuck her head out.

_We aren't in Middle Earth anymore_

Lexi walked back to her room and sighed. She opened her wardrobe and smiled slightly to herself.

"This is fashion," She said pushing some clothing aside and saw a secret room. She crawled into it and smirked. She came face to face with some fashionable clothing. Lexi pulled a pink, short party dress on and put some stockings on underneath her dress.

"Jalina would kill me if I didn't show up," she murmured looking at her calendar. The date had a special planning on it.

_Jalina's wedding_

_12pm-cermony_

_10am-required_

_8pm-party_

The handwriting was clearly hers as Lexi's was much neater. But Lexi was curious.

_Who is she marrying?_

Lexi shrugged and looked to the mirror and pulled open a draw. Lexi's smirked grew bigger as she rested her eyes upon her piles and piles of make-up.

"Who says I can't dress up?" Lexi said laughing as she started to apply her make up. Lexi put some peach eye shadow on and putting some pale lipstick on. Lexi got out her curling iron and plugged it in.

"How long has it been since I did this?" Lexi questioned herself as she carefully started curling her hair. Lexi was searching her little secret room and smiled as she saw her headband/tiara collection. She scanned over each one and thought to herself.

_Which one will do a maid of honour?_

Lexi unravelled her last bit of hair and walked over to the collections. She picked up the centre one and placed it in her curly hair. Lexi smiled and walked over to her designer shoes.

"There they are," she said as she picked up some pale pink shoes. She placed them onto her feet and smiled even more.

"Perfect," she whispered as she looked at herself in her mirror. Lexi then exited her secret room and put her dull clothes back in the covering position. Lexi then grabbed her purse and keys and walked outside into the street.

"Now all I need to do is catch a taxi," she muttered walking towards the street.

* * *

Kili had left the stables and returned to his now lonely room. He missed Lexi's presence and knew she would be missing him as well. He saw Fili and Dis talking away as he entered the throne room.

"Any luck?" He asked his voice full of hope. He soon lost his hope when they shook their heads. He looked to the ground.

"I hope she is alright," Fili said taking a step closer to Kili.

"So do I my brother. So do I," Kili said. Where ever she was, Kili would find her. They then heard a commotion outside.

"Stop! You cant go in there!" A voice said. Kili knew it was Dwalin.

"Of course I can! Your king has summoned me," Another voice said. Kili instantly knew it was Gandalf. Gandalf enters the room with the company following. Tauriel was standing to a side.

"Gandalf. You are here. We need your help at once," Fili said walking towards him. Kili turned towards Tauriel who motioned for him to come closer. He walked over as Fili and Gandalf were talking.

"Yes?" Kili asked.

"Legolas will help us if you need it," She answered.

"Why? I thought he hated us and wanted us back in the jails," Kili said.

"That is just his father. Apparently Legolas liked Lexi and knew she was of great importance toy you and your kin. He knows that if I was missing, he would do anything to search for me and you would help him," Tauriel said. Kili thought about her words.

"We would be honoured to have his help," Kili said. Tauriel smiled.

"Kili come over here," Fili said. Kili turned to his brother and walked over to him.

"What is it?" Kili asked.

"Lexi has left Middle Earth. I know how she left, but not who sent her back. I can preform a spell that will send us to Earth in hope of finding her. But I must warn you, her world is much different to ours. It may take months to find her. You need to be willing to do what ever it takes," Gandalf said.

"I will," Kili said.

"As will I," Tauriel said standing next to Fili. The other dwarves joined in and Bilbo stood there.

"Bilbo?" Gandalf asked.

"Lexi would do what you are doing for her, so I will to," he answered. Kili smiled slightly.

_This is going to be an adventure! Hang on, What about Erebor?_

"Fili, you must stay," Kili said.

"Not on my to do list," Fili said.

"I will assume Fili's duties Kili. Don't worry," Dis said. Kili smiled at his mother.

_Now if we only knew where Lexi was._

* * *

"Take this exit please," Lexi said to the taxi driver. He turned down a street that was labelled 'Crockery Drive'

"You sure? This street has a lot of bad people on this street," The driver said.

"That's what I have been telling my best friend for years," Lexi said adding a giggle. The driver nodded.

"This house please. Thanks," Lexi said getting out and walking to the window of his door. Lexi passed him the money.

"Welcome sweetheart," The driver said driving off. Lexi walked towards the door and stopped hearing voices.

"I am telling you she is remembering her memories!" A perky voice said. Lexi knew it was Jalina.

"She wont if you keep telling her it was just a dream!" Another said. Lexi knew it was Jake, Jalina's brother.

"I do but she is protesting," Jalina said.

"Master wont be happy. We need to…" Jake said but was interrupted by Jalina's voice.

"She is outside." Lexi backed up from the door and bumped into some one.

"Easy there Lexi," The person said.

"Danny!" Lexi cried throwing her arms around her other best friend. He smiled hugging her back. Lexi stepped away from her red hair friend.

"When did you get back?" Danny asked.

"Last night," Jalina squeaked from behind them. Lexi froze.

"Jalina! Hi!" Lexi said. Jalina raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Jalina was curling her hair.

"My sister is growing up so fast," A voice said from behind her.

"Jake," Jalina said getting up after she unravelled her hair hugging her brother.

"Jalina you and I both know why I am here," He said.

"I saw her last night. Don't worry about me. But we may have a slight problem," Jalina said walking into the living room where her dress was hanging up.

"What is it?" Jake asked his voice full of curiosity.

"She is remembering," Jalina answered.

"No she isn't. Your being delusional.

"NO I AM NOT! I am telling you she is remembering her memories!" Jalina squeaked at her brother.

"She wont if you keep telling her it was just a dream!" Jake said.

"I do but she is protesting," Jalina snapped

"Master wont be happy. We need to…" Jake started but Jalina put her hand up.

"She is outside," Jalina said. Jake walked towards the door and looked outside. Jalina was right. Lexi was backing away and bumped into Danny.

"Get out there," Jake hissed. Jalina rushed towards the door and walked outside.

"When did you get back?" Danny asked.

"Last night," Jalina squeaked from behind them.

"Jalina! Hi!" Lexi said. Jalina raised an eyebrow. Jalina looked at Lexi. She had a pink short dress and make up on. She had stockings on and her hair curled. She had a stinking TIARA on.

"When did you get so… fashionable?" Jalina asked.

"Since my experience with Erebor," Lexi answered. Jalina threw her head back with anger.

"For the last freaking time, you were filming THE HOBBIT! Get that through your thick head woman!" Jalina cried out. Danny stood there helplessly.

"What are you talking about Lexi?" He asked.

"I was in Middle Earth. I got to meet Bilbo and the dwarves and Gandalf and," Lexi started as she was talking about her adventure. Jalina looked back towards her house and saw her brother there standing in the doorway watching them. Jalina gave him a look and he sighed walking towards them as Lexi was explaining her adventure.

"Lexi! When did you get back?" Jake asked, pretending to care. Lexi turned around and looked over him.

"Why do you care?" she asked him.

"Because I do. Now answer the question," Jake said calmly.

"Why don't you tell me who the master is?" Lexi asked. Jake and Jalina shared a look.

"No one," They both said. Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Jalina Mariana Cortez Kelizo, explain yourself now!" Lexi said walking towards her.

"The master is none of your concern," Jalina said.

"Then why were you talking about me?" Lexi questioned.

"I am not going to lie anymore. We were talking about you and we have to do this," Jalina said grabbing Lexi's arm. Jake grabbed her other arm.

"Let me go!" Lexi said shaking around.

"No! we need you to get ready and we need to prepare you," Jake said. Lexi was scared. What were they going to do to her?

_Mahal help me now_

Lexi was put in a chair as they examined her.

"She will do but master will disagree with her outfit," Jalina said.

"Who the hell is 'Master'?" Lexi asked.

"The person who sent you here," Jake answered. Lexi was glad she was sitting down for she froze.

* * *

Kili was anxiously waiting for Gandalf to preform the spell. He had said his goodbyes to his mother and friends and was waiting for the gateway between both worlds to be opened so he could fin her. So he could find Lexi.


	5. The Wedding

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Wedding**_

Lexi sat in the chair.

"I told you she would react like this," Jalina hissed to Jake.

"OH shut up and go get ready," Jake said. Jalina walked off and it was just Jake and Danny left with Lexi.

"Lexi we need you to cooperate or Kili wont stand a chance," Jake said.

"Don't you dare touch him," Lexi spat at him. Jake's lips curled into a smile.

"We might leave him a lone," Jake said.

"Who is Kili?" Danny asked,

"Go help Jalina Danny," Jake said. Lexi was afraid as Danny left the room.

"I need you to pretend it was just a dream so master can get off our backs got it?" Jake asked.

"I will never do anything you ask," Lexi said putting her hands on his chest pushing him away. Lexi got up and he grabbed her wrists.

"I am not asking for your help. You have to help or Kili gets it," Jake said. Lexi looked to him.

"You will never find him. He will never be so stupid to come after me," Lexi said pulling her wrists away from his grasp.

"Don't be so sure. He will be here any second now," Jake said. Lexi looked at him.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I believe the question is what did you do?" Jake said.

"I am not the one planning to kill someone," Lexi said. Jake shook his head.

"Well what do you call the incident with Caleb then?" Jake asked.

"How did you know?" Lexi asked.

"The master knows and he told me. Remember this. The master knows everything," Jake said. Lexi turned her head.

_The master knows everything. What the hell is he talking about?_

Lexi looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Lexi asked.

"Because we have no choice," Jake said.

* * *

Kili felt his excitement growing as the company and friends arrived. Gandalf who was last started the spell. Kili stood next to his brother as Gandalf spoke the ancient language. It was different language from the languages Kili knew. Kili then noticed Gandalf's staff giving off a blue light. The light was blinding so Kili closed his eyes and heard some gasps around him then he heard nothing and felt himself hitting some ground. He opened his eyes and saw he was some grass and smiled. He had made it to Earth.

* * *

Lexi had ran off from Jake and walked into the back garden. She pulled the dress down a bit and sat down on the bench surrounded by a collection of different coloured flowers. Lexi put her head in her hands.

"Please tell me he isn't coming after me," Lexi muttered to herself. She then raised her head from her hands. "Maybe I can get the master to send me back," Lexi said standing up and felt dizzy. She then felt some pain in her stomach again. "What the heck is wrong in there?" Lexi asked herself. She then walked inside. Lexi stood in the doorway and smiled at her best friend as she stood there in her wedding dress. "You look beautiful," Lexi said walking over to Jalina.

"Thanks Lexi. I am just glad to have you back and you get to see me walk down the aisle. Maybe I will get to see you do the same," Jalina said smiling.

"It is a bit too late for that Jalina," Lexi said looking at her hand. The ring was there. It was golden with some emerald stones dotting the ring.

"When did you –"

"Get married? In Erebor," Lexi said finishing her best friend's sentence. Lexi expected Jalina to roll her eyes but Jalina hugged Lexi.

"I am sure you were beautiful my dear friend," She whispered.

"Kili said the exact same thing. He called me beautiful," Lexi whispered back stepping away. "I don't want to ruin your dress," Lexi said. Jalina smiled.

"Are you going to do a song?" Jalina asked Lexi. Lexi thought.

"I don't know. Let see how I feel when it comes time to," Lexi answered. Jalina smiled more.

"What are you two doing?" Danny asked from behind them.

"It is called catching up Danny," Jalina answered. Danny walked over to them.

"Well I want to be involved as well," Danny said. Lexi laughed and stood in between them.

"I have to know who you are marrying," Lexi said to Jalina. Jalina's expression grew dim.

"Your brother," She whispered. Lexi looked at her.

"You are marrying Derek?" Lexi asked. Jalina nodded.

"A lot can happen in two years Lexi," Danny said.

"I know that but Derek? What the hell do you see in my brother?" Lexi said.

"He is cute, kind and my love," Jalina said with a dreamy expression.

"My brother Derek, Are you sure we are talking about the same guy?" Lexi asked. Jalina gave Lexi a look.

"No I am marrying a look a like. What do you think?" Jalina said. Then they burst out in laughter.

"If he hurts you I will punch him in the nose. Again," Lexi said. Danny held back a laugh. Jalina however couldn't help but giggle.

"I know," She said between giggles. Lexi smiled.

"This feels different," Lexi murmured to herself.

* * *

Kili crawled over to Fili and shook his shoulder.

"We made it! We made it! Get up!" Kili said continuing to shake his shoulder. Fili moan and turn over and looked at his brother.

"What do you mean we made it?" He asked. Kili rolled his eyes.

"We are on Earth!" Kili shouted. He earned some questioning looks from the people walking by, but that woke the others up. They all scrambled around and finally stood up. They all had an excited expression on their faces.

"Now we have to figure out where she has run off to," Dwalin said. Kili then heard some agreements from the group.

"This is her apartment," Gandalf said walking to the door of Lexi's apartment.

"Seems tiny," Kili said.

"Well the lass never had too much to do," Bombur said.

"Well she has now especially with Kili," Fili said with a smirk. Kili turned his head to hide his red face.

"Well what ever shall he do when we find her?" Gloin said sharing the same smirk.

"He might just have to excuse himself and take her with him," Ori said.

"That's enough," Kili manage to say.

"But we are just getting started," Fili protested. Kili groaned and walked towards the door. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"She has gone out then," He murmured to himself.

"Lexi is going to make this easy," Tauriel said. The company and friends agreed with her as Kili was still at the door.

"Where are you Lexi?" He asked.

* * *

Lexi took her seat next to Jalina in the car. Lexi sighed as the car started Lexi looked out the window.

"What is the matter?" Jalina asked.

"I miss him," Lexi said.

"You will get over him," Jalina said.

"No I won't!" Lexi said glaring at her friend. She sighed before turning back to the window. Lexi noticed the driver turn on the street her apartment was on. Lexi looked to the side her apartment was on.

_What the hell? Is that Kili?_

As her apartment cam into view, Lexi saw a group of small people and tall people surrounding her apartment.

"KILI!" Lexi cried as he came closer to her view. She saw someone pop their head up and look around. His eyes rested upon her and Lexi raised her hands to the window. Kili cried out something but Lexi didn't hear it. Then the driver turned down another street and Kili disappeared from her view.

"Lexi what is wrong?" Jalina asked.

"I saw him. How did Kili get here?" Lexi asked.

"Gandalf," Jalina answered. Lexi shook her head.

"We have to go back," Lexi said.

"We can't. I am sorry Lexi but we can't," Jalina said. Lexi looked down. She couldn't believe it. She had just seen him and now they were apart again.

"We will go back after," Lexi said. Jalina nodded. Lexi sighed as she rested her head on the seat.

The car ride was a short one and Lexi soon found herself stepping out of it. Lexi looked around. The meadows were a brilliant shade of green and the flowers dotted the meadow. It reminded Lexi of the meadow that was back in Middle Earth.

_Kili I need you_

Lexi turned to Jalina and followed her inside. Lexi signed in and walked to her little room. Lexi saw a bunch of flowers resting on the dresser.

"Daffodils," Lexi said picking up the yellow flowers. Then Lexi heard a knock on her door.

"It's open," Lexi said. She heard the door open and close.

"You look beautiful," The person said. Lexi made a face of disgust.

"I told you Caleb to leave me alone," Lexi said turning to him.

"I just can't," Caleb said. Lexi stood up and he back away slowly.

"Don't make me kick you out again," Lexi said taking a step towards him.

"I dare you too," Caleb said. Lexi's lips curled into a smirk and she grabbed him by the ear and pushed him out of the door.

"Bye now," Lexi said shutting it. Lexi looked at herself in the mirror. Lexi straightened her dress and the tiara.

"Lexi you okay?" A voice asked.

"I am fine Derek," Lexi answered her brother's deep voice. "You can come in." Derek walked into her room.

"You have certainly changed," He said. Lexi smiled and hugged him.

"A lot can happen in two years," Lexi said. He smiled.

"You okay? I just saw Caleb leave and I –"

"Caleb can be run over by a car or I could have feed him to Smaug," Lexi said. Her brother cracked a grin and laughed softly.

"I am sure you would have," Derek said. Lexi shrugged and smiled.

"You have to learn how to do it properly," Lexi said straightening his flower on his jacket.

"I know," Derek said. "I have to go now. I will see you later," Derek also said as he walked out. Lexi smiled to herself.

* * *

"KILI!"

Kili heard his name being called out. He looked up and saw his bride against the window in a strange transportation.

"Lexi!" Kili cried. He saw Lexi place her hands against the window. He then saw her disappear around a corner.

"What is it?" Legolas asked watching him.

"I just saw Lexi," Kili answered. He started to walk towards the corner she turned on. Gandalf and Fili blocked him.

"You know Lexi will come back soon enough," Fili said.

"But I –"

"You will wait," Gandalf said. Tauriel and Legolas were having a conversation in Elvish. They then nodded in agreement to each other.

"We will go after her," they said. Kili looked to them.

"I will come to," he said.

"Alright then. But make sure you are back soon," Gandalf said. The trio nodded and started to walk off in the direction Lexi went in.

_I am coming Lexi_

* * *

Lexi walked out into the area she was suppose to wait in.

"Lexi?" A voice asked behind her. Lexi turned and smiled.

"Hello Janie and Hannah," Lexi said hugging each of them.

"When did you get back?" They asked.

"Last night my friends," Lexi said. They then heard the music they were suppose to walk down the aisle in.

"Hannah first," Janie said. Hannah, the blonde, turned and walked out of their view. Lexi counted her footsteps before Janie who was a red head, walk. There was a total of 15 steps. Lexi then counted silently in her head.

_13, 14, 15, GO!_

Lexi took her first step and saw all eyes immediately go on her. There were some gasps and some cries. Lexi put on her best smile and walked down the aisle. Lexi kept her head looking straight but she was studying everyone she knew. Lexi took her place next to Janie and saw Jalina take her steps down the aisle. Lexi smiled at how beautiful her best friend looked. Lexi turned to look at who her brother had on his side. Danny was next to Derek and Jake was next to Danny. Lexi tried not to gag as she saw Caleb next to Jake. Caleb was watching her. Lexi smiled to Danny and Derek. She then turned her attention to the Bride. Jalina took her spot next to Lexi. Jalina and Derek looked at each other and took each others hands.

"Friends and Family," The priest began, "We are gathered her today to celebrate the union of these two people." Lexi zoned out and watched the priest. Derek said his vows and Jalina said hers. Lexi realized something.

_I wrote their vows!_

Lexi smiled more and tried her hardest not to scream it out. Then they were allowed to do something Lexi knew they wanted to. Derek mumbled something as brought Jalina's body closer to his and kissed her. Jalina returned the kiss and everyone exploded into cheers and clapping. Lexi smiled as she clapped for her friend. They soon broke apart. Then Lexi noticed Caleb and Hannah walked towards each other and walked down the aisle hand in hand. Next went Jake and Janie. Lexi smiled to Danny as he walked towards her and she did the same. They then turned and walked down the aisle.

"So when are you getting married?" Danny asked Lexi.

"I already am," Lexi whispered to him, "What about you and your boyfriend?" Lexi asked. Danny smiled.

"We are okay. We are moving in with each other next weekend," Danny said.

"I am glad you are happy," Lexi said smiling.

Lexi went back to her room and saw a dress laid out on her chair.

"You alright?" Jalina asked behind her. Lexi jumped and turned to her. Lexi shut the door.

"Fine, are you okay?" Lexi asked looking at her.

"Fine, thanks for being here Lexi," Jalina said hugging Lexi.

"Awe your welcome dearest friend. You would have my head if I didn't show," Lexi said laughing. Jalina laughed as well.

"Come on, lets go for a walk," Jalina said. Lexi followed Jalina out into a meadow where she saw Danny and Derek waiting there.

"What are you going to do?" Lexi asked.

"We are going shopping," Jalina answered.

"Not shopping," Lexi said complaining. She earned a glare from Jalina.

"We are going shopping whether you like it or not," Jalina said. Lexi sighed nodding.

"Why do they have to come?" Lexi asked.

"We are also getting lunch with them. Would you like me to ask Caleb to come along?" Jalina asked with a grin. Lexi shoot her a glare.

"Over your dead body," Lexi said.

"What did you say to her this time?" Derek asked Jalina pulling her closer.

"I asked if she wanted Caleb to join us," Jalina answered resting her hands on his chest.

"You too are so cute!" Lexi said a little too loud. She got looks from Derek and Jalina. Lexi smiled and looked all innocent.

"You and your damn faces," Jalina mumbled.

"You and my damn brother," Lexi said.

"There is nothing damned about me," Derek said.

"You sure about that. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Lexi asked giving him a playful look. Derek rolled his eyes while the other two laughed. Lexi smiled.

"Well let's go then," Lexi said walking to the car.


	6. Greetings and Goodbyes

**AN: **_**Sorry for the wait. Been very busy on my holiday and the first week of school. Enjoy aand don't forget to R&R please :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Greetings and Goodbyes**

Lexi followed her best friends and her brother to the little carriage like car and stopped. There was a horse that looked exactly like Jazzie. The same silver colour with the same creamy mane and tail. Lexi swallowed. The horse reminded her of Jazzie, who reminded her of Kili. Where ever he was, Lexi would find him soon enough. That was all she wished for.

_Gandalf! If he comes after me, I can get him to send me back!_

Lexi suddenly cheered up slightly.

_But how will I communicate with him_

Lexi felt saddened.

"Lexi?" Derek asked. I looked to them and smiled

"Coming," she answered quickly climbing in. Lexi rested her head against the head rest and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how much longer her heart would last.

"Jalina who is the master?" Lexi asked keeping her eyes shut.

"He is well not your average person. He is from Middle Earth. His name is Saruman," Jalina answered. Before Lexi realized what she was doing, Derek had a hand on her as he protected Jalina.

"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH SARUMAN!?" Lexi screamed. Jalina looked down and nodded. Lexi lost her temper.

"You separated me from Kili all for Saruman! Saruman is going to turn! You know that! You have seen the movies! How could you! I thought I could trust you," Lexi said. Jalina looked up at Lexi when she heard the hurt. Lexi turned. She could never look the same at her best friend.

"Lexi, it had been two years! What could you expect me to do?" Jalina asked.

"Leave me there," Lexi answered, her tone was flat.

"Fine then, go back! I won't try to save you next time," Jalina said.

"Fine! Next time let me deal with it!" Lexi said.

"I guess I will let you die next time!" Lexi opened the door.

"So be it," She said before walking out. Lexi ignored the cries for her to come back.

Kili, Tauriel and Legolas heard Lexi's out cries. She had to be close. Kili was getting excited to see her again. It had been to long in his eyes. In fact it had been three days.

"Calm down Mellon," Tauriel said noticing his excitement.

"I have never hared her cry out like that before. I wonder what she is mad at. I can't wait to see her," Kili said. Legolas rolled her eyes.

"There she is!" Kili said looking at her in the strange vehicle.

"You separated me from Kili all for Saruman! Saruman is going to turn! You know that! You have seen the movies! How could you! I thought I could trust you," they heard Lexi say.

"Lexi, it had been two years! What could you expect me to do?" A perky voice asked.

"Leave me there," They heard Lexi answered, her tone was flat. Kili was slightly surprised. What in Durin's name where they talking about?

"Fine then, go back! I won't try to save you next time," The perky voice said.

_That's my job_

Kili listened.

Fine! Next time let me deal with it!" Lexi said. Kili watched as the door open as the perky voice said something.

"I guess I will let you die next time!" That is what Kili thought he heard.

"So be it," Lexi said walking out. Tauriel pulled Kili into the bush as she saw a red head follow her.

Danny had jumped out to follow Lexi.

"Lexi! She tried to protect you," Danny said.

"I didn't need her help. She just had to mind her own business," Lexi said continuing to walk. Danny grabbed her arm and she turned to face him.

"We were all so worried. Seriously Lexi, when did you change?" Danny asked.

"In MIDDLE EARTH! When will you realize that? Yes #### happens and I disappear for what ever ####### amount of time. Just please leave me alone," Lexi said. Danny was surprised at her language choices. Lexi was still so mad. He let her go and Lexi turned back around and walked towards her apartment. Lexi felt some tears roll down her checks. She couldn't help it. Lexi started to run and ignored what she thought was dwarves camping outside of her apartment. Lexi slammed the door behind her and slid down to the ground. She let her tears out and was seriously upset. Lexi ignored the knockings at the door.

Kili followed Lexi back and walked up to the door. He knocked on it and heard her sobbing. He knew it was best to leave her be.

"Leave her!" Kili hissed as Bilbo went to knock on her door. He cringed and walked away. Kili tried to figure out how he was going to talk to her.

_Flowers! She loves them!_

Kili smiled to himself as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Fili asked.

"Flowers for Lexi," Kili answered.

"We are all going. We want to explore!" Ori said. Kili sighed and invited them to come. The dwarves bounded after him. Kili smiled as he knew Tauriel would keep an eye on Lexi. Kili then realized something.

"Where the heck are we going?" he asked himself. Kili walked along a path, taking in the really crowded streets. He could never really grasp that Lexi could find this normal. He found a park and sent the dwarves to search it while he sat against a tree.

Lexi soon stopped and pulled herself together. Lexi walked over to her vanity. She cleaned up her face and changed her outfit.

_This is going to be fun_

Lexi walked over into her fashion room and started to customize. Lexi grabbed some scissors and started to cut some outfits while having a big smile on her face.

"You want to see fashion? I'll give you fashion," Lexi muttered.

Soon enough Lexi had put a black dress on. The dress reached her knee caps. Lexi had some matching fishnet leggings on. Lexi had put some black stiletto boots on which ended at her ankles. Lexi had curled her hair again and had a black head band on. Lexi smiled to herself.

"This is one night I am never going to forget."

Kili had just finished thinking as the dwarves returned to him empty handed.

"Nothing?" Kili asked. They nodded.

"There must be something Lexi told you to help us find these flowers we are searching for," Fili said.

"She said that they sold flowers at some kind of booths," Kili said. The dwarves sighed. Now they had to go running all over the streets trying to find the flowers. Kili sighed and walked back to Tauriel and Legolas. Lexi's door had just closed by the sounds of it. Kili started to quicken his pace and saw Lexi walking down the street. He wasn't sure if it was Lexi as her hair was curled, not straight. Lexi was always wearing orange, pink and green dresses not black.

"Is that Lexi?" Kili asked the elves.

"She isn't the same, maybe this is normal here," Legolas said. Kili gulped. He thought he was losing Lexi with every second passing their separation. He tried to go after her but Tauriel grabbed his arm.

"Not know," she said. "Give her time. Follow but not disturb. She has something planned. Wait for the right moment."

Lexi was just arriving outside of the venue. She walked inside to see Jalina rushing about.

"Janie can you do that? Hannah I need you to organize the seating arrangement!" Jalina squeaked. Lexi smirked to herself.

"Hannah let me do that," Lexi said taking the list Jalina had just given Hannah. Lexi heard some gasps but ignored them. She got to work finishing the wedding preparations. Lexi was finished and she was moving on to help Jalina finished the last few details.

"You came," Jalina said.

"You would have hunted me down yourself if I missed this," Lexi said. The girls giggled.

"Look I am sorry for what I said. Can you forgive me my BBFOTE?" Jalina asked. Lexi smiled. BBFOTE stands for Bests Best Friend On The Earth. Lexi smiled and nodded. Jalina hugged her.

"We have some extra time. Let's talk about what song I will sing," Lexi said. Jalina smiled. The girls never really got to talking about the song. They were really talking about Lexi's quest.

"I am so sorry I took you away from that," Jalina said.

"Saruman did it. Not you," Lexi said. There was a knock on the door and Derek walked in with Danny following.

"So you're talking to each other. The guests are arriving and seriously Lexi, what is with the git up?" Derek asked.

"It is called fashion," Lexi answered. The girls laughed. Derek rolled his eyes. Danny smiled. The boys walked out and the girls followed. They all quickly took their seats. The guest chanted 'Speech!' to Derek and Jalina. Jalina gave Lexi a nod and she left the table and walked sneakily towards the little stage at the side.

"Before we give our speeches we have a surprise. Lexi had recently come home and has agreed to sing for us. Lets here it for Lexi!" Jalina said. Lexi smiled and all eyes turned to her. Lexi had a perfect song in mind and smiled.

"Thanks for the warm welcome everyone. The song I will sing is UP! By Samantha Jade. Enjoy!" Lexi said. She was ready and the music started.

_We own the night, we own the night  
So let's turn it turn it turn it up  
Till we reach the other side  
We're flying high, flying so high  
Let's turn it turn it up  
Tonight we're dancing in the sky  
Let behind you?, million miles away from the sun  
Get the lights and take me to Heaven  
Turn it, turn it up!  
When I feel your heart beating faster  
Hide the love from the drums  
Turn the speakers up to the shadow  
Turn it, turn it up_

_Let's turn it UP, you know I like it loud_  
_Let's turn it UP, don't stay turn it turn it_  
_Turn it UP, it's going hundred miles_  
_Turn it UP, UP UP UP_  
_Let's turn it UP, you know I like it loud_  
_Let's turn it UP, say turn it turn it_  
_Turn it UP, it's going hundred miles_  
_Turn it UP, UP UP UP_

_We own the light, we own the light_  
_So let's turn it turn it turn it up_  
_Tonight it's only you & I_  
_We own the stars, shine like the stars_  
_So let's turn it turn it tonight this world is ours_  
_Let behind you ?, million miles away from the sun_  
_Get the lights and take me to Heaven_  
_Turn it, turn it up!_  
_When I feel your heart beating faster_  
_Hide the love from the drums_  
_Turn the speakers up to the shadow_  
_Turn it, turn it up_

_Let's turn it UP, you know I like it loud_  
_Let's turn it UP, don't stay turn it turn it_  
_Turn it UP, it's going hundred miles_  
_Turn it UP, UP UP UP_  
_Let's turn it UP, you know I like it loud_  
_Let's turn it UP, don't stay turn it turn it_  
_Turn it UP, it's going hundred miles_  
_Turn it UP, UP UP UP_

_Let's turn it UP, you know I like it loud  
Let's turn it UP, don't stay turn it turn it  
Turn it UP, it's going hundred miles  
Turn it UP, UP UP UP  
Let's turn it UP, you know I like it loud  
Let's turn it UP, don't stay turn it turn it  
Turn it UP, it's going hundred miles  
Turn it UP, UP UP UP_

Lexi smiled as she held the last note and the guest applauded. Lexi was breathing heavily and walked back to Jalina. Jalina smiled giving her a hug. They soon said speeches and Lexi walked outside.

"You're missing the party," Derek said from behind her.

"It is to celebrate you and Jalina," Lexi said sighing.

"Is it about Kili?" Derek asked standing next to her. Lexi nodded. "Don't worry you and your true love will be reunited once again. I promise you Lexi. You are thee sweetest, kind and loving persona a man could ask for." Lexi smiled.

"You are the most charming man a female could ask for," Lexi said giving his check a quick kiss.

"What is this?" a voice asked from behind. Lexi felt her heart fluttered. She turned around to see Kili. She realized what he would have seen and lost her smile.

"Kili," she said. She walked up to him and kissed him deeply. He returned her kiss and slid his arms around her waist. He pulled back and glared at Derek.

"She is mine. Got it?" Kili asked. Lexi whacked Kili.

"That is my brother you are talking to. He just married my best friend!" Lexi said glaring at him.

"Why would I date my sister?" Derek asked.

"But you too were-"

"Just trying to cheer me up," Lexi said. "I missed you so much that I couldn't stop thinking of you," Lexi added. Kili smiled. He gave her another kiss.

"Is this the man my best friend has married?" Danny asked joining them with Jalina not far behind.

"Who are you?" Kili asked.

"Kili this is Danny and Jalina, my best friends on Earth," Lexi said. Jalina smiled and stood next to Derek.

"I told you not to interfere!" Tauriel said when Lexi and Kili returned from saying the goodbyes Lexi never got to say the first time she left. Lexi and Kili may have danced a bit as well.

"She kissed her brother on the check and I got jealous," Kili said.

"You know I could only love you," Lexi said giving Kili a kiss.

"Good to see you too Lexi," Fili said. Lexi rolled her eyes and Kili smirked.

"You just had to ruin my fun!" Lexi said. Fili smirked.

"It is what I am best at! My profession is ruining your fun," Fili said.

"Well my profession is stealing your brother away from you!" Lexi said.

"I am sure the baby represents that," Fili said. Lexi gave him a confused look.

"She doesn't remember the baby! Kili you need to talk her!" Fili said.

"As soon as we return home. Where are the dwarves?" Lexi asked.

"LEXI!" Ori cried as the dwarves came into view. Lexi smiled hugging them

"Nice to see you all of you. Maybe except Fili," Lexi said. The dwarves, hobbit and elves laughed as Fili looked offended.

"Remember whose kingdom you are living in," Fili said.

"That kingdom is mine because the king got _lost_," Lexi said laughing. Fili growled and walked towards her. Kili pulled Lexi behind him. "Joking!" Lexi said. Fili relaxed slightly.

"Where is Gandalf?" Bilbo asked. Lexi heard some footsteps and saw Danny running towards them. Kili let Lexi go and she walked to him.

"What is wrong Danny?" Lexi asked.

"Derek and Jalina were taken! Their master is angry and says he will kill them as well as the wizard if you don't co-operate. Lexi what is going on?" Danny asked. Lexi felt faint. Jalina, Derek and Gandalf would die if she didn't do something.

"What do I have to do?" Lexi asked. Danny sighed.


	7. Planning and Movies

**Chapter 7**

**Planning and Movies**

"What do I need to do?" Lexi asked again. Danny sighed and considered his wording.

"Their master, Saruman, dislikes the fact that you are returning to Middle Earth. You changed the future of Middle Earth and he hates that. Jalina never really got time to tell you this but just before she was captured she told me to tell you this but Saruman wants revenge. Apparently he can see the future and you were there. Kili was as well and you had a child who was grown up. Lexi is that true?" Danny asked.

"Yes it is. Continue on," Lexi answered. Danny nodded.

"Right um he saw you three in 60 years time. You were in Rivendell and there was Bilbo. Except he was so much older. He had grey hair!" Danny said.

"This is during Lord Of The Rings," Lexi said remembering the movies.

"Yeah you went on the adventure! Then what Saruman saw was towards the end, and it was his downfall. It was your child. I will not tell you what gender it is. He was furious so he sent you back and Jalina was suppose to convince you it wasn't real. Lexi your life sounds like an adventure now!" Danny said getting excited.

"Yeah besides being thrown down a goblin kingdom, being bit by a massive spider, being shot by a poisonous arrow, almost drowning to death and being nocked into a wall. Not once, but TWICE! Not to mention Azog nearly killed Kili!" Lexi said. Danny's jaw almost reached the ground as he held it open. "I know what such fun!" Lexi said sarcastically.

"She is a tough one to keep under control," Kili said behind her. He slid his arms around her waist and rested his head on Lexi's shoulder.

"Keep that up and you will end up on the couch," Lexi muttered to him. He smiled and kissed her check.

"I am sure she is. She was always the adventurous one," Danny said.

"Only because you guys left me alone! Just to get your attention I went to the Amazon. I could have died!" Lexi said.

"Same old Lexi, always dwelling on the bad thoughts," Danny said laughing. Kili chuckled and Lexi elbowed him. He stopped.

"Sometimes I swear I am the only mature one," Lexi said.

"You don't know how to have fun is all it is!" Fili pipped up. Kili had to grab Lexi's arm to stopped her from strangling his brother.

"Hang on. Let me get this right. You left Erebor and your duties as king to come find me?" Lexi asked pulling her arm from Kili. Fili nodded unsure of her next movements. What Lexi did was unexpected. She hugged Fili. Fili was suppressed and patted her curly hair softly. "Maybe you do like me as a sister," Lexi said.

"Over my dead body," Fili said. Lexi pulled away and stood beside Kili.

"I thought I was suppose to get all the hugs," Kili said giving a pout.

"There are certainly more in your future," Lexi whispered. Kili lost his pout and replaced it with a wide smile. "Where are my manners? You all must be so hungry! Come in. come in!" Lexi cried opening her front door. Before she even had it open, she was trampled by dwarves who rushed inside. Tauriel helped her up. "Ungrateful dwarves!" Lexi yelled as she walked inside. The dwarves heard but they were too busy admiring her apartment. Lexi had an idea. "You go left and I will go right. Let's introduce them to Television," Lexi whispered to Danny. He nodded and they went their ways and soon had the dwarves sitting or standing in front of the TV. The elves stood at the back as Lexi turned it on. Colour soon flooded the screen and the dwarves owed and awed. Lexi smirked and then the news came on.

There was a female reporter. She had waist length, blonde hair and too much make up one. The background behind her flooded up with pictures of Lexi.

"Lexi Summers, we all know her. She plays a great part in The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug and The Hobbit: There and back again. But is that all the actress is?" The reporter started off. Lexi had a confused look. The dwarves looked to Lexi then back at the screen. "This actress has been seen returning to her home in the USA. Lexi attended her best friends wedding earlier today and did a performance not moments ago. We have had a reporter following her and he recorder her singing UP! By Samantha Jade," The reporter continued. The screen soon changed and it was Lexi standing on the stage singing UP! The screen soon returned to the reporter and the clip finished. "My, my. The actress can sing! Our sources tell us that she will be signing a contract to a recording studio. This is the interview we had with her a few days ago," The reporter said and the screen changed to a clip of Lexi.

"Lexi when do you plan on doing another movie?" A male asked.

"Well it depends on how well the recording contract turns out," The Lexi on the screen answered. The real Lexi was being watched from the dwarves as she has a angry face.

"Who dares impersonate me?!" Lexi squeaked. Kili put a hand on her arm and she then sat beside him.

"A recording contract?! Are you a singer now?" The reporter asked.

"Depends on how well the contract turns out," The fake answered smiling.

"What about your relationship with-"The reporter started but Lexi turned it off.

"I am not going to date any stranger! I have Kili anyway," Lexi said. Thee dwarves cheered. Lexi stood up.

"Why don't I put a movie on," Lexi said going through her movies. She was chucking movies behind her and the dwarves were looking at them. Of course Lexi didn't want them watching that but they seemed to have already picked one.

"Lexi! Stop! We have picked one," Bilbo said. Lexi froze. Somewhere in the pile of DVD's she had thrown, was The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. Lexi turned around and snatched the DVD out of their hands.

"NO! That is based on you guys!" Lexi said.

"We have already done it so what is the problem?" Dwalin asked.

"This is the version without me. It is based on a book," Lexi said. She had a thought. She waled towards her bookshelf that was in her room and looked through it. Strangely her copy of The Hobbit was there. Lexi picked the bok up and heared her DVD player going. "DANNY!" Lexi said stomping out. She saw the opening of The Hobbit: An unexpected Journey and frowned. She slammed the book shut to get everyone's attention. "This is the book you were based on," Lexi said.

"Book?" Bilbo asked.

"Knock yourself out," Lexi said passing him the book. Lexi walked into the kitchen and started going through her cupboards. She smiled and got some vegetables out.

"No!" Nori cried whacking the food off the bench.

"Nori! That was my dinner!" Lexi yelled. Danny paused the movie and watched Lexi.

"Nori move away from her very slowly," Danny advised. Nori did as he was told as Lexi was looking at the vegetables on the floor. "Now Kili, try and calm her down," Danny also said. Kili walked over to Lexi was whispering to her. Lexi walked back to her cupboard, shot Nori a glare and got some other food out. Kili picked up the vegetables that rested on the floor. Lexi put the food on the counter and sighed.

"Danny do you have that Chinese take out pamphlet?" Lexi asked. Danny nodded and handed it to her. Lexi grabbed her cell phone and dial the numbers. Kili sat back down and Danny pushed play and the movie continued.

* * *

"Don't get the door!" Lexi said to Balin as he head towards the door. Lexi answered it and collected her order.

"Having a party miss?" The delivery guy asked.

"I wish. Sadly no. Just feeding my family," Lexi said. The guy nodded and Lexi paid him. She shut the door and placed the food on the bench.

"Danny pause the movie while they get their dinner," Lexi said making her salad up. Danny paused it and the dwarves looked over the food.

"Is it safe?" Ori asked.

"Is it safe!? I know I don't eat meat but if I eat meat, you know it is safe," Lexi said taking a piece of the Chinese food and ate it. The dwarves shrugged and dug in. Lexi turned around and sat that food into the bin. She got a napkin and whipped her mouth. She turned back around and gasped. The dwarves had left no Chinese food left. They had a container each and were sitting back down. Danny was given a container.

"Here you go Lexi," Gloin said. Lexi backed up.

"Get that food away from me!" She said running out of the room. The dwarves looked to Danny.

"She is absoulty fine. The food is safe to eat," Danny said eating his. Bilbo had his container next to him as he read. Lexi re-entered and shivered. She finished making her salad and stood in the door frame eating. Danny pressed play again and the movie continued. Lexi watched.

"Shame it doesn't have you Lexi," Kili whispered from behind.

"You didn't leave any food for the elves," Lexi said making some more salad. She gave some to Tauriel and Legolas. They thanked her and watched.

"Damn trolls," Lexi muttered as she saw they were up to the troll scene.

"This is exactly as I remember it. It is WITCHCRAFT!" Dori said.

"Shut up! It is a movie. Actors played your parts," Lexi said. The dwarves shut up and ate. Bilbo had just finished reading the book and passed it back to Lexi.

"What a strange book Lexi," Bilbo said.

"Wait till you read Lord Of The Rings," Lexi said. Bilbo smiled. "Go down the hall and take the first right. That is my room. Go read all you want," Lexi also said. The Hobbit disappeared and took her instructions.

A few hours later, the movie finished.

"Now for the second!" Danny said.

"But I don't have it," Lexi said. Danny had a cheeky smile.

"I do," He said. Lexi didn't look impressed.

"Whatever," She said sitting next to Kili. The movie started and Lexi leaned on him. Lexi soon shifted slightly as it came to the Mirkwood part. The dwarves were very happy and interested in this re-tale of their adventure. Lexi was dozing off slightly but then came the spiders. The dwarves had their hands on their weapons. "Don't worry. It is just the screen," Lexi said. The dwarves calmed down and Lexi secretly saw Tauriel and Legolas smirking. She left Kili and stood beside them.

"Alright here?" Lexi asked.

"We should be planning not watching a movie," Legolas said.

"Geez calm down. Let the dwarves have their fun. Besides you will like this part," Lexi said. The elves watched the screen and smiled. In the movie, Legolas had his bow and arrow aimed at Thorin. Lexi returned to Kili and smiled. After Legolas said something, the scene changed to Kili being attack by a spider. Tauriel jogged in, observing the situation. Then a blonde elf joined Tauriel. Tauriel and the elf were fighting side by side.

"Give me a dagger quick!" The Kili on the screen said.

"If you think we are giving you a weapon dwarf, you are mistaken," The blonde said turning around and throwing a dagger into the spider's eye. The spider fell dead. Then came a close up with the blonde elf. She looked exactly like Lexi. Except for the golden hair. They led Kili to the others. The two eves joined Legolas.

"Ferwen, Tauriel," Legolas said. Lexi guessed that the blonde elf was named Ferwen. Lexi snuggled up against Kili and he put an arm around her. Not meaning to, Lexi fell into a slumber.

* * *

Lexi awoke the next morning in her bed. She smiled to herself and stretched out.

"Your awake," Kili said from beside her.

"huh?" Lexi asked. Kili smiled.

"You fell asleep just when it was getting good. Now we can't wait, let me re-phrase that, WON'T wait for the third one," Kili said. Lexi sat up.

"We seriously need to watch another movie later. You know how it ends with us," Lexi said.

"The elves are trying to make plans," Kili said.

"Go help them then," Lexi said.

"You need to get ready first,"

"I can do it myself."

"Fine but come out in 10 minuets."

"Whatever now please let me get ready," Lexi said. Kili gave her a kiss before exiting her room. Lexi walked to her vanity and straightened her hair. She then changed into a pale pink shirt with jeans. Lexi put some boots on then walked out.

"Where is Danny?" Lexi asked. The dwarves ere watching the TV.

"He is at home," Oin said.

"Then how the hell did you get my TV working?" Lexi asked.

"He showed us last night," Fili answered.

"What are you watching?" Lexi asked.

"I think it is called Lost Girl," Ori said.

"What the hell? Which season?" Lexi asked.

"Season 1," Kili said. Lexi sat down. Lexi watched and smelt something cooking.

"Who is cooking?" Lexi asked.

"I think Nori is actually burning your green food," Dori said. Lexi jumped straight up and before Kili could reach out to Lexi, she was in the kitchen.

"GET THE #### AWAY FROM MY FOOD!" Lexi yelled. Nori as laughing and that was soon replaced but cries in pain. Kili walked in and saw Lexi hitting Nori with a frying pan. Then the front door open and closed and Danny asked what was going on.

"Nori was burning Lexi's food," Fili answered.

"Does he have a death wish or something?" Danny asked.

"He hates green food," Ori said. Then Nori comes running out with Lexi not far behind, frying pan in her hand.

"Don't you dare touch my food again!" Lexi yelled. Danny reached out and grabbed Lexi.

"Get him out of here. She needs to calm down," Danny said. Lexi threw the frying pan and it hit Nori on the head. Nori fell over unconsious. Kili had to jump in front of Danny and Lexi to stop the brothers from reaching her. Fili joined in.

"That's our brother!" Ori said.

"He shouldn't have messed with my food," Lexi said. Nori came to and shrieked.

"Don't touch my food again," Lexi said. Nori nodded and the three brothers returned to the couch. They watched Lost Girl. Danny let Lexi go and she picked the frying pan up and put it away.

"Where is Bifur, Bofur and Bombur?" Lexi asked.

"In the study room with Bilbo I think," Kili answered.

"My BOOKS!" Lexi said. She could trust Bilbo with her books but not sure about the dwarves. She rushed in and found Bilbo trying to clean up the mess the dwarves made. "What in Durin's name is going on?" Lexi questioned. The dwarves were reading her Harry Potter books.

"I like this Harry fellow. This lad knows how to handle danger," Bombur said. Lexi helped Bilbo pick up her books. "But my favourite would have to be Jacob from the Twilight," Bombur also said.

"No way! Edward is the best!" Lexi said. Bifur and Bofur agreed. Bombur shrugged and continued to read. Lexi organized her books.

"Lexi!" A voice called. Lexi sighed and walked to the source. She walked to the three brothers.

"What is Bo?" Ori asked.

"Bo is a bisexual Succubus, raised by human parents who adopted her as an infant. During her first sexual experience, she involuntarily killed her high school boyfriend by draining him of his Chi, which is life energy. Not knowing what she had done and why it had happened, Bo ran away from home, living a life without friends or family, and moving from place to place, changing identities each time she killed again. It was not until she was discovered by the Fae, and helped by the Light Fae's human physician and scientist, that she finally learned what she was and how to control her chi-draining powers," Lexi said.

"What about Kenzi?" Dori asked.

"Kenzi is extremely protective of Bo and does not take kindly to anyone she considers as not having her BFF's best interests at heart. At times she has been rash and does not always make the best decisions, although never intentionally. She has become very close to Trick and seeks his advice often. She and Hale have become close, not only because both know what it's like to be the sidekick, but also from an underlying attraction towards each other. Her relationships with Dyson and Lauren are friendly but more guarded, due to the fact that both have at one time or another hurt Bo because of the romantic feelings she has for both of them," Lexi answered.

"Dyson?" Nori asked. Lexi sighed.

"Dyson works in the human world as a homicide police detective in the 39th Division Homicide Squad. Though at first glance he appears middle-aged, he was born centuries before the events portrayed in the show and is actually 1,500 years old. He spent centuries in Ireland serving the Laignach Faelad wolf-shifter King of Ailech with his best friend, Stefan. In terms of shifter tradition, warriors like Dyson fearlessly and unquestioningly believed in total loyalty to their King. This changed when the King betrayed his wolf pack and had his best friend, Stefan, killed to take his wife, Ciara, for himself. After this, Dyson left his pack for good, becoming, in effect, a lone wolf," Lexi answered.

"Lauren?" Fili asked.

"Despite being human, Lauren's position earns her the respect of the Light Fae. She was seduced by Bo during their first meeting and has since fallen in love with her. A scientist with specialization in genetics and cryptozoology, she has extensive knowledge of the different species of Fae and their abilities, and finds the sphere of human medical science mundane by comparison. In the first season, she helped Bo learn how to control her Chi and sexual energy feeding. In the second season, after The Ash who convinced her to serve him and the Light Fae was left in a comatose state from being critically wounded in a suicide bombing arranged by Aife, Lauren was passed on to Lachlan, the new Ash, as "chattel,' Now no one else!" Lexi answered. They nodded.

"Lexi!" A different voice called. Lexi walked into her kitchen and saw the elves.

"Yes?" Lexi asked.

"We need to make a plan to save your friends and Gandalf," Tauriel said.

"Right! Dwarves get in here!" Lexi yelled. The dwarves pilled in. Bilbo followed.

"We need a plan," Legolas said.

"But first Lexi what is a Succubus?" Fili asked. Lexi clenched her fists.

"A woman who uses sex to feed, heal… and kill," Lexi answered. "And before you ask no I am not a Succubus," Lexi said.

"You done?" Legolas asked.

"Take it away," Lexi said.

"We need to figure out who toke Gandalf-"

"Wait one sec, Lexi what is a werewolf?" Dori asked.

"Wolf-shifters are Fae species capable of changing between a human and a wolf form at will. They are also able to change only a part of their body, such as their eyes or teeth. Even in human form, a Wolf-shifter possesses superhuman physical prowess that can be used to overpower human enemies and Fae. Done?" Lexi asked. They nodded. Legolas continued to talk and Lexi is annoyed because they keep stopping Legolas and she has to answer questions.

Lexi got so annoyed she left the room when she was asked to discuss why Bo was bisexual. Kili shot them a glare and followed Lexi. She went into the front yard.

"Lexi what's wrong?" Kili asked.

"The dwarves expect me to know everything! I don't. I just really like the show. Honestly I swear they try to annoy me!" Lexi said.

"They are just trying to have some fun," Kili said walking up to her. Lexi rested her head on his chest. Kili kissed her forehead.

"I want them to leave me alone for just one minute and not ask me any questions!" Lexi said.

"We were separated from you for two whole days!" Kili said.

"That isn't my fault," Lexi said.

"It is your friends," Kili said.

"Jalina didn't know what she was doing! You can't blame her for wanting to see my after two years!" Lexi said taking a step back.

"So she could have sent a letter," Kili said.

"SHE CAN'T! We were in different dimensions! And I don't like you attacking my best friend like that," Lexi said.

"Some best friend she was. She separated you from everything you loved," Kili said.

"Maybe a break is what we needed Kili. I didn't even think of my family!" Lexi said.

"I am your family,"

"I have other family as well!" Lexi said.

"But you will never see them again once we go back!"

"Maybe I won't go back!" Lexi said.

"Lexi I-"

"Just don't!" Lexi said. She pushed past Kili and walked down the street. Kili called her name but she ignored it. Lexi kept walking off. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away. She had enough for one day.

"Damn dwarves got me wondering the streets alone," Lexi muttered.


	8. Drunk and Heels

**Chapter 8**

**Drunk and Heels**

The light soon slipped away. Night soon replaced Day. Time was slipping away a lot faster then Lexi had anticipated. She was soon getting worried. Lexi turned around and started to walk back to her apartment.

"Why won't he understand? Jalina was trying to see me again," Lexi said close to tears. Lexi shook her head. "I try to understand everything but I can't. Why is he mad? He found me again. Was I too harsh?" Lexi asked herself. She grew sadder. Lexi kept walking back to her apartment. Then the lights started to flicker. Lexi sensed something and went a bit faster. Lexi turned around a corner and saw there was very little light in her apartment. Lexi sighed as she opened the door and walked in. Lexi pocked her head into her living room and saw it empty.

"Hello?" Lexi asked. There was no reply. Lexi saw a note and walked to it. Beside the note was a flower. Lexi chocked back a cry knowing the note was from Kili. Lexi picked up the note and started to read. The note was plain and simple. The first half Kili was apologizing and then the second half explained why the dwarves and elves wouldn't be there. They were going after Jalina and Derek.

"No they can't! Saruman will kill them. Why did I have to say those things!? Now he thinks he has to prove himself to me," Lexi said. She turned to the flower and picked it up. She turned it in her hand and couldn't stop the tears. The door opened and closed and Lexi heard a sigh.

"There you are! Lexi where were you?" Danny asked.

"Nowhere," Lexi said. "The dwarves have gone after Jalina and all that," Lexi said walking towards her kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Having a drink," Lexi said pulling some wine from her cupboard.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Danny asked.

"It is probably a stupid decision but who is going to stop me?" Lexi asked looking around the room. She smirked and poured a cup and looked at it. "Bottoms up," Lexi muttered to herself. She drank it and coughed a bit.

"Lexi?" Danny asked. Lexi looked up at him.

"Yes?" Lexi asked pouring another glass.

"I think you shouldn't. It isn't good for the baby," Danny said as she drank the next cup. Lexi put it down and poured another one.

"I think I can handle myself," Lexi said. She drank it.

"Lexi stop!" Danny said.

"Why?" Lexi asked pouring her fourth glass.

"Because it isn't good for you!" Danny said. He sighed as she drank it. She smirked

"I dun't cere!" Lexi said giggling. She poured herself another one. Lexi drank it and Danny snatched the bottle of wine away from her. Lexi drank her sixth one and her throat burned but she was putting the glass down.

"Lexi you are drunk," Danny said as Lexi was walking and fell onto the lounge. She was giggling uncontrollably.

"I am nut draenk!" Lexi said. Danny pulled her up and she put herself on the table.

"I KILLED THE DRAGON! HAER ME RAOR!" Lexi said giving little roars. She was still giggling. Danny shook his head.

"Get down before you hurt yourself," Danny said. Lexi smiled and jumped off the table. Lexi landed on the floor and she then took her heels off.

"YEE HAW!" Lexi said running around the room. Danny shook his head again.

"Lexi," Danny said. Lexi stopped and turned to him.

"Ya?" Lexi asked.

"Maybe it is time for you to go to sleep," Danny said. Lexi huffed.

"No!" Lexi said. Someone knocked at the door Lexi bounced towards the door and Danny shook his head a third time. He followed her and Lexi opened it. Lexi hissed and jumped behind her couch.

"Hello Caleb," Danny said. Lexi raised her head above and hissed again.

"Is she drunk?" Caleb asked. Lexi hissed again before bolting into her room.

"She hasn't kicked you out yet so what do you think?" Danny said.

"I need to talk to her about… Kili," Caleb said. He spat the last word out.

"KILI?" Lexi asked coming back into view. She tackled Caleb. "What did you do to him?" Caleb raised his hands.

"I did nothing. The question is what did you do to him?" Caleb said. Lexi stopped trying to strangle Caleb and got off him.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Saruman has them in his custody. The elves too. Your rescuers are going to die," Caleb said with a smirk. Lexi grabbed a knife.

"Start talking!" Lexi said holding it in front of her. Danny took the knife out of his drunken best friend's hands. Lexi was glaring at Caleb. Apparently she still wouldn't forgive him, even when she is drunk.

"Your Husband was trying to rescue Jalina, Derek and Gandalf when we cornered him. He won't talk. But Saruman is determined to never let you go back so we will kill them all," Caleb said with a laugh. Lexi was making her fists when Danny rested a hand on her arm.

"Not on our watch. Caleb why did you come?" Danny asked.

"I have someone to collect," Caleb answered.

"Who?" Lexi asked. Caleb turned to her and smirked more.

"You," Caleb answered going towards her. Lexi sucker-punched him in the nose and he backed off.

"Not one your life!" Lexi said. Danny had to grab her arms so she couldn't go and kill the man. Danny made Lexi sit down before walking over to Caleb.

"If you value your life, I would not antagonize her. Now what has happened to the dwarves and elves?" Danny asked.

"We ambushed them. We were waiting. Kili was the hardest one to capture but we got him eventually. The elves then decided to come into the fight, but we had people waiting for them. We brought them to Saruman and he used his magic to tie them to the walls so they can rot," Caleb said with his grin. Lexi growled and jumped at him. Danny caught the girl in mid air and whispered in her ear.

"I want to go and get Kili back. You will help us or I will not be afraid to feed you to some wargs," Lexi said. Caleb gulped.

"Nuw I im Guing to bed," Lexi said talking louder. She walked into her room and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:**** Sorry for a short chapter. Just a filler for the next one. It will definatly be longer I promise :)**


	9. Torture

**Chapter 9**

**Torture**

Lexi had fallen asleep from the night before, and she awoke. The sun was rising above the trees that were positioned outside of her apartment. Lexi walked into the kitchen. Lexi had a pounding headache and she sat down. The events of the night before were coming back to her. Lexi couldn't help it but cry. The tears rolled down her face and she held the flower in her hand. It was her fault Kili was captured. Those sorts of thoughts went through her head and Lexi felt responsible. Danny was asleep on the couch and Lexi growled. Caleb was still here. Lexi walked over to Danny and shook his arm.  
"It is too early Lexi," Danny moaned opening his eyes.  
"No it is 10am," Lexi said. Danny rolled his eyes as Lexi opened her curtains. The room filled with light and Caleb slowly awoke. Lexi growled and walked into her room to change. She pulled on skinny jeans and a purple singlet. Lexi pulled on a jacket and put her joggers on. Lexi then did her hair in a ponytail. Lexi sighed before exiting her room and walked into the living room. Lexi growled another time and Caleb rolled his eyes.  
"I get it! You disapprove of me being here! Listen up or what's his face will get it!" Caleb said. Lexi pounced on him.  
"His name is KILI!" Lexi said. Danny had to pull her off of him.  
"Remember what I told you last night," Danny said.  
"Alright!" Caleb said.

"Lexi come on. Let us go to Saruman and rescue the dwarves and co," Danny said. Lexi smiled and bounced out the door. Danny followed, holding Caleb's arm very tightly. Caleb for once in his life didn't hold a grin. Lexi smirked more.  
"Lexi don't even bother. We have a long walk a head of us," Danny said. Lexi sighed and nodded.  
"Point the way Caleb," Lexi said flatly. Caleb smirked.  
"This way," Caleb said walking in a direction.  
"How do we know we can trust him?" Lexi whispered to Danny.  
"We don't," Danny asked.

"That's helpful," Lexi said rolling her eyes. Caleb was getting a little faster as the friends talk. Lexi noticed and increased her speed as well. Danny did the same. Lexi was thinking of Kili and bumped into Caleb.

"Why have we," she started but was shushed by Caleb.

"We are here," Caleb said. Lexi bent down and surveyed the area. It looked abandoned, but was it suppose to? Danny knelt beside Lexi and they discussed a plan. Caleb saw the perfect opportunity and snuck away.

"Ok Cal- Where is he?" Lexi asked as she turned around and saw he had vanished.

"I'm GONNA KILL HIM!" Lexi yelled. Danny pulled her back down as they saw Caleb walking towards the doors. He opened them and turned to their location.

"Come on then," Caleb hissed. Lexi was reluctant to go but she followed Danny.

"Betray us and your dead," Lexi hissed as she looked into the lightly lit room.

"I know that," Caleb said walking in. Danny followed. Lexi had an uneasy feeling like someone was watching them. Lexi had a quick glance around the trees and bushes before she followed Danny. Lexi had taken a step inside and was hit in the head with something metal. Lexi then fell backwards.

"CALEB!" Lexi yelled seeing the boy grinning from ear to ear. Lexi heard some feet shuffling behind her and Lexi turned. A sack was thrown over her head. Lexi screamed and thrashed around trying to get lose.

"Oh shut up!" A voice said.

"She won't. She is too stubborn!" Caleb answered. Lexi felt herself being picked up.

"Let me go!" Lexi shrieked. There was laughter.

"No Lexi," Caleb answered. Lexi couldn't see him, but she still wanted to strangle him.

"I HATE YOU!" Lexi said.

"I get it now shut up!" Caleb said.

"Never!" Lexi shouted. There was a groan before something metal hit Lexi in the head again. Lexi passed out.

* * *

_Lexi opened her eyes and she was in a place she wished she had stayed. She was in Erebor. There was a knock on the door before a little girl entered. She had Lexi's facial structure and the same colour hair as Kili._

"_Mother, there are some elves here," The girl said, her voice sweet and enchanting._

"_I am sure your uncle and father can handle themselves," Lexi said as she hung some clothes up._

"_Yes but they have requested your help," The little girl said._

"_Okay then. Laci I want you to go and tell them I am on my way alright?" Lexi asked. Laci nodded and ran off excitedly. Lexi sighed before she walked towards the throne room. Lexi looked down walked inside and saw Laci beside Kili. Lexi smiled and swathe elf visitors._

"_Tauriel! Legolas!" Lexi cried giving them a hug._

"_Hello Lexi," Tauriel said. Lexi then walked over to Kili and took her seat._

"_What is going on?" Lexi asked him._

"_They have some news they want to share but wouldn't tell us until you were here," Kili said. Lexi looked to them and Laci climbed into Lexi's lap._

"_We are going to …"_

* * *

Then Lexi awoke, there was a lot more light then there was before the sack was put over her head. In fact she altogether in a different place. There was chatter and died down when Lexi moaned and tried to move a hand to her head. But she couldn't. Lexi looked to her hands and saw them chained to the wall. Lexi noticed she had chains on her legs as well as her feet.

"You're awake," a voice said. Lexi looked up and growled. Sitting in front of her was the worst wizard ever. It was Saruman. He laughed. "Don't worry. I wont kill you … yet," Saruman said.

"In your dreams!" Lexi said. Saruman laughed again.

"I am going to break you first," Saruman said.

"You can never break me," Lexi said, scared of what might happen next. He used his magic and released her from the chains. Lexi rubbed her wrists and looked to Saruman. Then a figure came out from behind her and put a collar on her neck. Lexi growled and stood up. Saruman smirked as he motioned for her to follow him.

"Aren't you scared I might strangle you from behind?" Lexi asked. Saruman laughed.

"My dear, if you do something I don't want you too, the collar will send a sock through your body," Saruman answered. Lexi gulped and followed him into the next room. She gasped and Saruman grabbed her arm. In the room was Jalina, Derek and Danny unconscious and beaten. Lexi felt her knees buckle. An orc walked past them.

"Don't!" Lexi said as the creature neared Danny.

"He won't listen to you. Continue," Saruman said. The creature raised his hand which held a whip. Lexi turned away as he bought his hand down. Lexi flinched when she heard the whip hit skin. Saruman laughed.

"Again!" Saruman said. The orc obeyed and Saruman grabbed Lexi's head. "They are suffering because of you. Watch," Saruman said forcing Lexi to watch the orc repeat the process over and over again. Saruman ordered the orc to move on to Derek and Lexi shrieked.

"STOP!" Lexi shrieked.

"You are not broken. I guess I should move you to the next group," Saruman said. He let Lexi go and she stood there looking at her unconscious family and friends. The orc blocked her view and Lexi walked into the next room. In this room held all of the company but one. Lexi felt her knees buckle again. Saruman smirked formed as goblins wobbled into the room. In the hands they held knives. Fili looked to Lexi and saw fear in her eyes.

"It is okay Lexi. We are quite enjoying it aren't we lads," Fili said with a forced smile. The others groaned and mumbled words. Bilbo looked to Lexi. He had a black eye and his clothes were torn.

"Bilbo," Lexi chocked. He forced a smile. The dwarves all lifted their heads and Lexi fell to the ground.

"Let them go please," Lexi pleaded.

"Not until you have broken," Saruman said. Lexi closed her eyes as the dwarves and hobbit cries echoed off the walls. The elves were holding in their cries but Lexi kept her eyes closed.

"Be strong Mellon," Tauriel said. Lexi nodded as her eyes were closed tightly.

"I guess this last one will break you," Saruman said picking her up and dragged her into the next room. Lexi opened her eyes and her heart stopped. Kili was chained to a wall. Saruman let Lexi go and she ran to him.

"Kili! Wake up please!" Lexi cried. She had almost lost him to Smaug, but she wasn't going to lose him now. Kili slowly opened his eyes.

"Lexi? You have to get out please," He said. Lexi raised a hand to his.

"I won't leave you. Please know that I didn't mean I was never going to go back. It is all my fault," Lexi said. Kili frowned slightly.

"No it isn't. It is mine for agitating you Lexi," Kili said. Lexi kissed his check softly and he cringed.

"Enough! Watch him suffer," Saruman said. He pointed his staff at Kili and sent violent shocks at him. Kili screamed in pain.

"NO! Stop please," Lexi said dropping to her knees, tears rolling down her checks. Saruman was still smirking.

"No," Saruman said sending more to Kili. Lexi felt her heart break. Saruman was watching her. Lexi looked to Kili and saw his expression was pain. Lexi turned to Saruman.

"Please stop! I will do what ever you want just let him go!" Lexi shrieked her voice cracking and fresh tears replacing the other tears. Saruman considered it.

"Fine. You will not return to Middle Earth. You and the Child will stay here and never see Middle Earth again. You will live to be my slave. Am I clear?" Saruman asked. Lexi considered her options.

"Fine," Lexi said. He released Kili from his binds and he fell to the floor. Lexi crawled over to him. Kili looked to Lexi.

"What did you do?" Kili asked her.

"I saved you and sacrificed my freedom to save you," Lexi answered. Kili's eyes became full of shock and fear. Lexi kissed him deeply and briefly before Saruman put a hand on her shoulder.

"You made the right choice. He and the others are free now. I expect you to come back tomorrow or else I will not hesitate to kill him," Saruman said. Lexi nodded.

"How can you be so heartless and cruel?" Lexi asked.

"It is natural my dear," Saruman answered. Lexi helped Kili up and walked out. She saw the others gone and she exited the area and helped Kili back to her apartment.


End file.
